Electric work-in-circuit metal-bonding tongs are broadly old, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,697 to Emmerson. But none is known to have (1) dove-tailed carbon-block electrodes for easy slide-in replacement in (2) tips which can be angularly oriented for operating in narrow spaces, (3) heat-dissipating fins between the electrode tips and their handles, and (4) an in-handle grip-operable low-amperage microswitch for controlling the primary circuit of (5) a power-limiting step-down transformer. It is the principal object of this invention to provide such a device. Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the following detailed description proceeds.